


His Best Friend's Dad

by awareslaura



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Carl Grimes, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Negan is Ron's Dad, Sexual Fantasy, Top Negan (Walking Dead), UST, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareslaura/pseuds/awareslaura
Summary: Inspired by this prompt on tumblr: “Carl thinking he has a crush on his friend until he meets their foul-mouthed, feral-grinning, swaggering fuck of a dad and suddenly he can’t get over to their house enough, even if it means sitting on the couch and not squeaking out a word while he holds a throw pillow over his boner”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even mean to write this but oh my god I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm hoping it might help inspire my other cegan fics that I'm writing. It's literally pure porn, there's no hidden depths, or rational storyline it's literally just porn.

It wasn’t that Carl had a huge crush on his friend, I mean sure he thought he was attractive, and yeah he’d spent more than a few hours picturing what it would be like to kiss the soft, pink lips that were currently wrapped around one of his pens but it wasn’t like he was _envious_ of that damn pen. It wasn't like it was  _that_ bad yet...

It was worse when they had gym class, he wasn’t a pervert but he just couldn’t control his eyes when they were changing. He’d catch glimpses of lithe muscles when Ron took his shirt off, a hint of hair that trailed down between his hip bones, he’d nearly let his eyes linger when Ron took his pants off but quickly chastised himself. He could hardly control his thoughts when he was around him, his teenage hormones running rampant at every opportunity. Like right now he was imagining himself plucking the pen right from his mouth and replacing it with his tongue, it didn’t matter that they were in the middle of the cafeteria, he didn’t care if anyone would see he just needed to know what it would feel like to have those lips on his.

“You should come over.” Ron said, jarring Carl from his latest fantasy.

“Wh-huh?” Carl recovered, focusing on the other teens eyes instead of trailing along his long neck.

Ron rolled his eyes, shoving more food into his mouth before he spoke again, “Stop dreaming about Enid, I was asking if you wanted to come over.”  
  
That took Carl aback, Ron _never_ invited him over, hell, he wasn’t even sure if he knew where the other teen lived. “You want _me_ to come to _yours?”_ He questioned.

“Yeah,” Ron took another bite of his sandwich, “probably about time you come over seeing as I practically live at yours.” He wasn’t wrong, Ron spent more weekends with him and his Dad than he did at home. The other teen had quickly become another son to Rick, they got on better than Carl did with the man at times. Not that Carl complained, he loved having Ron around, took some comfort in having the teen in his bed even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted. “Besides, my Dad _really_ wants to meet you.”

Ron’s Dad, aka the most elusive man _ever_. Carl had never met him, only catching glimpses of leather gloves and dark hair out of an old, black Impala as it sped off with his friend after school. It always struck him as weird that the two had never really spoken about him considering how much Ron knew of his own Father. It was like the man didn’t exist half the time, only mentioned when Ron couldn’t hang out with him or if he needed to get permission for something. They didn’t seem that close and Carl didn’t like to pry as much as it baffled him. All he knew was that Ron moved to Carl’s small town with his Dad after his Mom passed away last summer. It was part of the reason that he and Ron had gotten so close, they bonded over the shared loss of their mothers, spending long summers talking about them when it was too hot to do anything else. Yet, where Carl mentioned his Dad’s grief, Ron never did.

“I’d love to.” Carl replied almost instantly. It was a no-brainer for him. Not only would he finally get answers to the ‘Dad question’ but he’d _finally_ get to see Ron’s place. Win/Win.

*************

It only took a few minutes for Carl to realise exactly _why_ Ron hadn’t mentioned the man. He was rude, beyond rude, a foul-mouthed, arrogant piece of shit that Carl could hardly believe he was related to his mild-mannered friend. He also happened to be a goddamn walking wet dream. When he swaggered through the front door of his friend’s house, Carl nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn he was holding, eyes quickly taking in every inch of the leather-clad figure in front of him.  
  
“Hey Dad,” Ron spoke from beside him. Carl opened his mouth to introduce himself but couldn’t summon any words, his mind too distracted by the dark hair that peaked out the V of the man’s white shirt. He was vaguely aware of a conversation going on beside him but he could hardly drag himself away from trailing his eyes down the man’s body.

“So you must be, Carl.” Carl’s mind snapped back into focus at the low voice, he saw brown eyes drag up and down his body like an animal eyeing a raw piece of meat, it send wicked shivers up his spine even as his mind protested being so objectified.“Nice to _finally_ fucking meet you. I nearly thought my boy had made you up or somethin’.”

“Ye-yeah,” Carl cleared his dry throat, “Nice to-uh meet you Mr-”

“Don’t bother with that ‘Mr’ shit, I’m not old enough for it. Call me Negan.” He interrupted Carl, eyes still fixed on the teen.

“Right, cool, Negan.” Carl spoke, he couldn’t think of more to say, too aware of those eyes searching deep into his own. For a moment he forgot that his friend was there, hell, he forgot the whole _world_ existed but for the pair of them locked in a gaze filled with a tension Carl had never felt in his 18 years.  

“We’re gonna watch a movie Dad,” Ron spoke, breaking the moment, an air of reluctance filling his voice, “Wanna watch it with us?”

Carl watched Negan’s eyes leave his, brow cocking as he looked at his son. “What kinda movie?”

“IT, y’know the Stephen King one?”

“That shit? Really? I thought I raised you better than that.”

Anger prickled at Carl, who the fuck was this guy to speak to Ron like that? No wonder the other teen had done his best to keep them apart, he was so _rude_. Carl nearly opened his mouth to defend his friend when Ron spoke up again.

“Well, fuck off then, Carl and I had been waiting to watch it for ages and we don’t need your shitty commentary the whole time” Carl’s eyes bugged out at that, if he spoke to his Dad like that he’d been six feet under before he even finished the sentence. His eyes shot from his friend back to Negan waiting to see the anger explode on his face, he was surprised when the older man grinned instead. Was that _pride_ on his face?

“You used to love my shitty commentary.” Negan faked hurt on his face, hand clutching his chest.

“Yeah, like ten years ago.” Ron retorted, “C’mon Carl let’s go.”

Negan blocked their movements, interjecting.“I might as well join you, ain’t got anythin’ better to do. Besides…” He stepped up to Carl, slinging an arm around his shoulder as he led him into the lounge, “I wanna get to know your lil’ _friend_ here.” The man dipped his head lower, breathing ghosting over Carl’s ear. “I’m sure you and I are gonna get on _perfectly.”_

Carl swore the man must have felt the shiver that ran through his body, every inch of him lit up where the man’s arm rested across his shoulders. They walked together the few steps to the lounge before Negan stepped away from him, thankfully placing himself in the only chair. Carl stood awkwardly for a moment, almost lost without the firm hand guiding him through the house. Ron nudged past him, giving him a weird look as he gestured for them to sit on the couch.

“Let’s get this shitty show on the goddamn road then.” Negan said when they were both settled. Carl shoved himself into the furthest corner of the couch, putting some distance between himself and his friend. The last thing he needed was for Ron to notice the bright flush he was sure was decorated his cheeks. He was grateful when the other teen switched the lights off, leaving them shrouded in darkness, nothing but the faint light from the TV flickering in the room.

Carl tried to focus on the screen, used all his willpower to look at the stupid clown with the balloons but his eyes still strayed to the man sitting to the right of the screen. He was angled so all Carl could see was the sharp line of his jaw, visible even under the salt and pepper stubble that coated it.

Carl thanked the Gods that the man was fixed on the TV, it gave him the chance to peruse his silhouette at his leisure. With hungry eyes he took in the long fingers that stroked absentmindedly along his cheek, rubbing around his chin before resting on his lips. Lips so similar to the ones that had occupied his mind for so many months, yet Ron’s seemed nothing compared to his father’s. Hell, his feelings for Ron seemed like nothing compared to the whirlwind of emotions he’d gone through in the last few minutes. Like a moth to a flame he felt drawn to the older man, everything from his wolfish grin, to his foul-moul made his stomach churn, lit a fire inside of him that he wanted nothing more than to fan.

As the movie wore on so did Carl’s willpower, the man wasn’t wrong the film really was shit, definitely not enough to draw his attention away from Negan. He broke when the man shifted, uncrossing his legs, letting them splay out in a way that pretty much forced Carl to look at the impressive bulge between them. His thoughts turning to what lay underneath the thick jeans, he bit his lower lip, mind racing with scenarios in which he’d find out. If only Ron wasn’t there, he could get up, walk over, get on his knees and offer to-nononono he should _not_ be thinking that, he definitely shouldn’t be thinking about his best friend’s _dad_ fucking him over the couch they were currently sitting only. It didn’t stop his body from reacting though, his dick hardening at the thought of those work-roughened hands grabbing his hips, long fingers leaving bruises as he forced him back onto his cock. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he grabbed the pillow next to him, shoving it over his lap in a tight grip that had his knuckles turning white. The last thing he needed was Ron looking over to see the tent in his jeans.

He flushed when his eyes finally made them way back to Negan’s face only to realise that the man was now looking directly at him. Their eyes made contact in the dark, lingering for a second before shame forced Carl to avert his gaze back to the screen, adamantly ignoring the fact that Negan didn’t look away for a second.

Carl shifted in his seat, doing his best not to react to the constant burn of Negan’s eyes on his body. He was certain that he’d seen the man’s eyes drop to the pillow a few times out of the corner of his own. Another flush of shame hit him, for fuck’s sake, he should _not_ be allowed to have friends, or even leave the house if he couldn’t control himself. He wondered how much Negan knew, how long had Carl been looking at Negan before the man had noticed? How the fuck was he gonna explain why he’d been looking at him so long without looking like a fucking pervert?

Those thoughts occupied his mind for the rest of the movie, thankfully putting his erection to rest the more he dwelled on it. Carl wished he could say that Negan went out of his mind as well but he’d be lying. It was like he had a Negan-radar or something, he was hyper aware of everything the man did, each twitch of his fingers, the scent of his cologne mixed with burnt tobacco whenever it wafted Carl’s way. Each time he felt Negan’s eyes on him his body would light up, he became acutely aware of every inch of his body, hoping that he wouldn’t do anything to look stupid in front of him.

He was glad when the end credits finally rolled, all he had to do was get up to Ron’s room without being left alone with Negan then he could sleep, then in the morning he’d be able to get home without making an idiot out of himself. At least now he knew to avoid the other teen’s place, his curiosity had been more than satisfied.

“At least one good thing came out of the movie…” Negan broke the silence that had filled the room, he and Ron looked over at him expectantly. The man grinned at the pair of them, wolfish, white teeth showing in the dark, “I was fuckin’ right, that was the most goddamn _awful_ piece of shit I’ve _ever_ seen.”

Carl was tempted to join Ron as he rolled his eyes at the older man, he really was arrogant, and Carl would be damned if he didn’t find that fucking _hot_. His heart skipped when eyes found his, a taunting tease twinkling in them.

“So what did _you_ think of the movie, Carl?” He cocked his eyebrow, “You certainly seemed like you _enjoyed_ yourself.” His eye flickered downwards, hardly noticeable to anyone else, but Carl took the hint.

Part of him wanted to hunch away, stay silent until Ron dragged him away from the other man yet another part of him wanted to play, he wasn’t ready to end the game that the man had started so he replied, staring him down, “Can’t say I enjoyed myself too much, found it kinda _old_.”

The man took a moment to absorb his comment, tilting his head to the side, pink tongue running along his teeth, “Is tha’ right? I’m sure _some_ part of you liked it, you seemed to _perk up_ at one point.”

Carl was certain his face couldn’t turn anymore crimson if it tried, so the man _had_ noticed, He was saved from stuttering out a reply by Ron.

“Dad, stop being a dick. We’re gonna hang out in my room, see you in the morning.”

“Do I need to worry about you boys bein’ in your room? Don’t want any freaky-deaky goin’ on under my roof.”

“DAD!” Ron cried out, “For God’s sake we’re not even gay.”

Carl couldn’t meet Negan’s eyes when they shifted over to him, eyebrow cocked in that damn annoying ‘reaaally?’ position.

“Suuure, whatever, make sure you put a wrapper on it boys.” He winked at them as he breezed out of the room. “I’ll be workin’ on my baby in the garage if you need me.”

The room changed when he left, it was like they both relaxed, slipping back into their usual selves. Ron let out a loud groan, head falling back so he could stare at the ceiling. “I’m so sorry Carl, he’s just such a…” He finished the sentence with a frustrated moan.

“Prick? Asshole? Pyscho?” Carl offered with a smile, he could sense how embarrassed his friend was the least he could do was make him feel better.

Ron gave him a relieved look, “Yeah, don’t take him too seriously.”  
  
“Eh, it’s hard to when he’s got a broken baseball bat hanging on the wall.

They both turned to look at the damaged bat, it hung sadly on the wall, something had blown a large hole through the tip rendering it useless to anyone that needed it. “Yeaah, wait till you hear what it’s called…”

Carl’s laughter ricocheted through the house as they made their way up to Ron’s room. As gorgeous as the man was he was fucking _crazy_.

**********

“What are you doin’ up?”

Carl practically jumped out of his skin as the low voice filled the room, he spun around to gaze at the intruder. Negan stood in the kitchen archway, looking at Carl with the same gaze that he’d done whilst they were watching the movie. It was as unsettling as it was entrancing. He just didn’t know what to make of the man, all he knew was that his body was more than interested in him.

Realising that he really needed to answer his question before he looked even more of an idiot, he replied. “R-Ron’s snoring woke me up. Then I needed a drink.” He gestured with the empty glass. “What’re _you_ doing up?”  
  
“My house, I can do what the fuck I want.”

The man was still dressed, clad in jeans and his white shirt only without the heavy black boots on his feet. His zipper was undone, a hint of black cotton peeped out between the metal drawing Carl’s eyes downwards, combined with his sleep-tousled hair the man looked downright indecent. It was how Carl imagined he’d look like after a night of hard fucking, only without the bitten lips but _he_ could soon change that. _Bad, bad, bad Carl,_ he thought to himself. Instead of replying he turned around to fill the glass up, trying to break the nerves that fluttered around his stomach.

“So you and Ron are close?” The sleep-addled voice asked from behind him, closer than it was before. When Carl turned around again Negan had stepped inside the room and was leaning against the dark, oak island that dominated the room.

Carl took a moment before answering, “I guess,” he took a sip of water, “why?”

“Ooh I’m just curious. Wanna know what my son does when he’s not around, or I guess _who_ my son does.”

Carl grimaced at the suggestion, “He doesn’t _do_ me.”

“But you wish he would?”

His body froze, cheeks flushing, his stomach sunk at being so caught out. “W-what are you talking about?”

“I saw you earlier, looking at him during the movie. Pretty fucking obvious, unless you’re my son of course.”

“I wasn’t looking at _him.”_ Carl protested, for once he wasn’t. For the first time since he’d met Ron he wasn’t interested in him, the other teen could’ve left the damn _country_ and he wouldn’t have noticed. Not when his Dad had caught his attention so avidly.

 _“_ Oh really? So what were you lookin’ at when you popped that boner? The clown with the scary-ass teeth?”

“I-I…” What could he say to _that?_ ‘Oh yeah I wasn’t perving on your son because I was too busy checking _your_ junk out.’ Fucking _idiot_ Carl. On the plus side the man hadn’t noticed that he’d been checking him out. He’d rather him think he fancied Ron over what he'd _really_ been doing.

“C’mon you can tell me…” Negan stepped closer to Carl, the man had clearly been out for a smoke, the scent of tobacco grew stronger as he moved. Carl had never had any inclination to smoke but it was _intoxicating_ on the other man. “I won’t tell him.”

“Why so you wanna know?”

Negan shrugged, “Curious.”

Carl tilted his head, no… there was something else there. More than curiosity, tucked away in the man’s stare. “Curious… or jealous?”

“Of what? Your little crush on my son?”

He’d clearly struck a nerve there, the man stood upright, his casual ease had slipped away almost as if he was on guard. “I wasn’t looking at _him._ ” He reiterated, lifting his chin to stare Negan in the eyes.

Carl swallowed hard when the man stalked closer,  he shivered at the arm that brushed his waist when he leaned onto the counter-top next to him. “So, who _were_ you staring at?”

“I-“ he couldn’t say it, not with the man breathing so close to him that he could feel puffs of air flicker across his face. He longed to push closer to him, his skin tingled at the thought of finally touching him. Butterflies ran a storm in his stomach, mingling with the lust bubbling under the surface.

“You?” Negan prompted, not breaking eye contact for a single second.

Carl’s mouth flopped open uselessly, unable to form a coherent lie to cover his tracks. Part of him didn’t even want to, he’d spent so long hiding his feelings, not getting what he wanted. Now here it was, right in front of him ready for the taking. A finger came up to his cheek, burning a flame along his skin, the callouses on his fingertips a delightful contrast to the softness there.

Their eyes locked together, both searching for something that neither were willing to admit was there. He almost didn’t notice when a thumb traced along his trembling, lower lip, his breathing grew short when it dipped inside, teasing along the seam. “So damn soft, just like a fuckin’ girl.”

“I’m not a girl.” Carl protested, shifting his mouth away from the man’s probing digit.  

Negan grinned wickedly, “Don’t I damn well know it.” He leaned in closer, breath ghosting over Carl’s lips making him shiver. Carl’s breath hitched when Negan’s hand dipped lower. “Think _this_ is a pretty big tell.” Carl gasped at the sudden pressure over his straining dick, shifting his hips towards it.

“Oh…” He breathed out. His knees trembled, his eyes would’ve fluttered shut were it not for the entrancing look on the other man’s face. The way he was looking at him… no one had ever looked at him like that both, a steady mix of raw lust and hunger. It sent another jolt through his body, encouraged his hips to rock further into the man’s hand. He hadn’t even noticed himself get hard, yet the simple touch had him racing towards an embarrassingly quick climax.

“This what you were thinkin’ about?” Negan asked, eyes steady on Carl’s face, his voice low and hushed. “Were you thinkin’ about me?”

Carl could only nod, his head barely shifting before Negan ducked his head, bridging the gap between their lips. That’s when his heart stopped, the whole world stopped around him, nothing existed but the feel of those rough lips on his. The man kissed him slowly, his stubble scratching at Carl’s chin in a way that had his toes curling. He moaned the loss of his hand on his aching prick, it shifted up to his neck, cupping the back to keep their lips together. His teeth nipped at Carl’s lower lip, eliciting a sharp gasp from the teen, the sting quickly soothed by the man’s tongue. It lapped at the seam before teasing his lips apart so he could slip inside. Carl didn’t think he’d ever forget the first taste of the man, the hint of tobacco, a slight twang of alcohol that was just so damn addictive he never wanted to stop.

They pulled apart for a moment, breathing hard against one another. Icy blue eyes finding lust-blown brown, his shivered under the intense gaze, longing filled him again, a need to have his lips back on his own.“Negan…” Carl breathed before his lips were captured again, they parted for the man almost instantly. This time Negan pushed himself closer, a muscled thigh slipped between Carl’s just as his tongue slipped between his lips. It pressed hard against his aching cock, forcing a needy moan from his mouth.

Large hands gripped his hips, reaching around to grasp his ass, they squeezed the soft flesh, releasing only to dig in deep again. Each squeeze pushed Carl’s hips forward, grinding him hard on his thigh, stifled groans leaving his mouth. Carl clutched at broad shoulders, one hand creeping up to delve into soft brown hair. He twisted it in his grip, desperately trying to ground himself against the onslaught of lust burning through his veins. He tried to rock his hips faster, a pitiful moan escaped his throat when the man merely tightened his grip halting his movements.  

“God, Carl…” Negan murmured between kisses, “so damn _perfect_.” Hands gripped his hips tighter for a moment, lips pressing down harder before they were torn from his. He gasped when he was quickly flipped to face the counter, Negan’s muscled form almost immediately pressing up against his, Carl could feel his hardness dig into his ass, couldn’t resist arching his back to push against it. He was rewarded with a quick groan against his shoulder, large hands gripped his hips again to keep him pressed against the other man.

“You fuckin’ tease.” Negan growled, mouthing at Carl’s shoulder through the thin material of his shirt. One hand wrapped around Carl’s hips, keeping him locked in place as Negan ground himself against plush cheeks. The other smoothed up his waist, burning at the skin beneath his shirt, palming over his chest before changing direction. It moved south, not stopping until it reached his hips, trailing softly over his hip bones. Carl panted heavily, waiting with an eager anticipation when the large hands moved in sync, teasing along the waistband of his pants. His heart thudded in his chest, breath catching when they  _finally_ slipped underneath the material. 

His mouth fell open when he felt Negan’s hand on his dick the first time, eyes rolling back in his head at the friction. The back of his head hit Negan’s shoulder, he could feel every inch of the man against him, could feel his hard cock pressing hard against his ass, settling between his cheeks. He was so _big_ , Carl couldn’t imagine it ever fitting inside of him but _god_ the thought made his back arch, pressing his ass more firmly against it. Negan’s groan was like music to his ears, made him rock his hips back all the more.

Negan responded with a quick nip to his throat, teeth digging into the skin at the base of his neck before a wet tongue caressed the reddened spot. Carl’s breath hitched with each sweep of his tongue, lust tugging his stomach when it reached a particularly sensitive spot. He gripped Negan’s hair for dear life, holding him against it, urging him with pleading moans not to stop.  
  
“Oh-oh god…” He gasped, shifting his hips into Negan’s grip. “Mmmm, yesss.”

Soft moans fell from his lips with each thrust that forced him into Negan’s tight grip. He’d never felt so high, pressed between his hard cock and the tight grip that had him hurtling towards a climax like he’d never had before. His moans grew more desperate with each thrust, he babbled pleas, begged for more, he didn’t know what all he knew was that he needed Negan to give it to him.

Negan’s hand reached up to cover his mouth, smothering his pleading moans, increasing the pace he had on his dick, biting down on that spot that had Carl’s toes curling. His mind went blank all he could think about was getting the older man inside of him, feeling his thick cock spreading him open over and over again.

“You gotta keep quiet Carl, don’t want your best friend to come down and see you gettin’ jacked off by his Daddy.” Carl groaned at his words, hips twitching under Negan’s ever-increasing strokes. “Ooh, maybe that’s what you _do_ want. Wanna make him jealous? Show him what a good _daddy’s boy_ you really are.”  

The words tipped him over the edge, he shoved himself into the tight grip, head falling back onto the hard chest behind him as he gasped out his climax into the hand still covering his mouth. Hips twitching as he spilled himself over the man’s hand.

He gasped once more as he was pushed forward, his arms coming out to stop himself falling face-first onto the marble counter-top. Hands fumbled around his hips, yanking down his pants before shoving at his shirt, pushing up as fingers explored the smooth skin underneath. Eliciting more gasps from Carl’s bitten lips when they rubbed over hardening nipples.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Negan’s whispered behind him. Those hands returned to his hips, one palm sneaking up to push at his back forcing his spine to arch further, pushing his ass out. Carl shoved his hips back for him, needy and desperate for more, hoping to entice the man to just push inside him, give him what he’d been longing for all night. His breathing came harder when he heard the man spit before the slick sound of wet skin on skin filled his ears, “What a nice fuckin’ view.”

“Negan…” Carl whined, hips pushing back once more, his own dick twitching with interest each time the man’s fist hit his ass on every upstroke. “Please…”  
  
“Please what?” He moaned at him, stretching over Carl’s back to bite at his shoulder, toying with the skin there.

Carl arched his neck, moaning at the sensation, “Please… please fuck me.”

“ _Fuck_ , how bad do you want it?”

“God, _Negan_ , please, I need i-it… _please_.” He felt like he was going mad, he _needed_ him, more than he needed oxygen. He felt so _empty_. His hips arched, thrusting back uselessly, moaning weakly when all he felt was the tip of his cock against his cheek. “ _Please_ …”

“Fuckin’ _shit_ ,” Negan growled, his hand reaching out to spread Carl further, his cock dragged over his hole, pushing in slightly before withdrawing. Carl felt the other hand speed up, arm hitting his ass cheeks with an increasing speed until he felt Negan’s breath huff against the back of his neck, ragged and desperate. Carl heard a rough groan before a wet heat hit his lower back, streaking over his ass.

Then all Carl felt was a stifling heat as the man leaned more heavily against his back, their sweat-slicked skin sticking together as they caught their breath. He twisted his head, searching for Negan’s lips, wanting to feel him again. It was an awkward kiss, uncomfortable, sloppy and just damn perfect. Carl kept his eyes closed when they parted not wanting to leave their little bubble of peace.

“Well, _fuck me_ that was damn _hot_.” Carl gasped at the sharp slap on his ass. “We’re definitely doing _that_ again, Carl.” Carl felt his mind fog over at the thought of a repeat performance, his dick twitching again at the thought of doing even more. “Carl?” Carl wanted to reply, mouth opening uselessly as his mind worked to find the voice calling his name, “Carl?”

“Carl, CARL?” The voice turned lighter as the feel of hard muscles shifted to a hard floor. Hazy eyes flickered open trying to focus in the darkness of the room. “You alright?” Ron asked, switching the light on.

Fucking _shit,_ it was just a dream. Carl sat up, cringing at the sticky liquid he could feel around his crotch, great just _great._ Carl grasped the bedding closer to himself, hunching over to cover the damp evidence of his dream. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just-uh, had a nightmare.”

Ron cocked his eyebrow, “A nightmare?”

“Yeah, thought I was in class naked.” He blurted out. Like he’d _ever_ admit the real contents of his dream.

“That it? The way you were moaning I thought someone was killing you.”

“Sorry to wake you up.” Carl said sheepishly, he could feel his cheeks burning red. He hadn’t been _that_ loud had he? He internally groaned at the thought that Negan might have heard him through the walls.

"You sure it wasn't another kinda naked dream?" Ron grinned at him. 

Carl wanted nothing more than for the ground to just open up and swallow him whole. "Shut up jackass, it was horrible." 

Ron's grin grew wider, "Sure Carl, suurre. Next time keep your dirty dreams quiet." 

"Fuck off." Carl flipped him off, before the teen flicked the light off. Carl heard him flop back on the bed, tossing once before he settled again. Carl flopped back himself, arms coming up to cover his face. He fought back the bitter disappointment that the hottest thing he’d ever experienced was just a fucking dream. About his best friend’s Dad. How the hell did he get himself into these situations?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God has it really been that long since I've posted anything? Life is just a merciless beast that gets in the way sometimes isn't it? Anyways it's not much of an update, more something that I wrote ages and ages ago and thought I'd post. Hope you like it!

The only light in the room came from behind Negan’s chair, it lit the space up with a dull glow that hardly allowed Carl to see the corners of the room. Not that Carl cared, his focus was on the one thing he could see clearly. 

Negan.

The man was sat in his chair, fully clad in his jeans and leather jacket, the black gloves that Carl had seen so many times out of that damn car window covered long, rough fingers. Fingers that Carl was currently extremely envious of. They were wrapped around his long, hard cock, stroking oh-so-slowly. Dragging up and down, it had Carl mesmerised, his eyes following each movement. The sharp contrast between dark leather and his red cock was almost obscene, it elicited thoughts about what that leather would look like against his own pale skin, wrapped around his cock, his hips, gripping his ass. 

Carl swallowed hard, arousal pooling low in his stomach at the thoughts tricking through his mind. He was waiting, god, it felt like he’d been waiting forever, naked, on his knees. Just how the man had ordered him when he’d walked into the room to take his seat. That’s when he’d started tormenting Carl, he’d taken his time making Carl hard, whispering filthy promises into the room until Carl was squirming on his knees, cock hard and aching in the air. The low growl that filled the room when Carl tried to touch himself warned him against doing it again, no matter how much it begged him to. 

Then Negan started touching himself, just rubbing the bulge through his jeans, telling Carl how it was all for him, he just had to be a good boy and wait. Carl was sure if he waited much longer he was gonna die from blue balls, if that was even possible. He’d nearly caved and raced over to the man when he’d finally pulled down his zipper, the sound echoing in the room, taking himself out from it’s constraints. That’s when Carl’s mouth started watering, the first sight of the man’s cock, hard and wanting. He was desperate to taste it for himself, to feel it in his hand, his mouth, his ass. Anywhere. 

He let out a whimper, shifting on his knees again, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could cope with this. Each small, satisfied moan from the other man had his dick twitching, jealousy warring with the lust bubbling inside of him. He wanted to be the one making him moan, he wanted to be the one that made him come harder than he ever had before. 

“Gettin’ impatient, baby?” Negan asked, hand never stopping it’s rhythm.

Carl nodded frantically, he’d practically bitten through his bottom lip in an attempt to calm his raging body, his nails dug painfully in his own thighs that only heightened the arousal in him. 

“You wanna touch it?” 

Again Carl nodded, trying to convey just how badly he wanted to. There was that smirk again, that damn cocked head, it was as hot as it was infuriating. He hated the power the man had over him as much as he fucking loved it. 

“Alright, c’mere then, Carl.” One hand patted his jean-clad thigh. “Come suck on daddy’s cock.” 

Carl didn’t think he’d ever moved faster in his life than he did in that moment. The wood was cold under his sweaty palms, almost punishing on his knees, he knew he was more awkward than graceful, definitely not sexy but the pride on Negan’s face told him he’d done the right thing. He stopped between dirty, black boots, two shaking hands came up to carass up muscled thighs. Nerves bumbled in his stomach, he’d never done this before and Negan’s cock looked far bigger than he thought could ever fit in his mouth. 

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart,” Negan ran the tip over Carl’s pouty lower lip, “Give it a kiss.” 

His tongue lapped out, chasing the taste of him. He leaned into the hand that stroked into his hair, let it guide him forwards until he was breathing right on his hard length. Carl breathed in the smell of him, opened his mouth to take him i-BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

He groaned into his pillow, hand fumbling for his phone to switch off the fucking alarm that tore him away from his dream. It was the fifth time in two weeks that he’d woken up with a hard-on raging between his legs, NC-17 images of a certain swaggering, arrogant asshole plauging his mind. The whole thing was getting ridiculous, he’d not even seen the man since he’d left Ron’s and yet he was still the starring role in almost every single dream since then. It had become rare for him to not wake up coated in his own come, it was a relief on nights when he woke up like this because at least he wouldn’t have to hide his sheets from his Dad. Then again the morning debate about whether he had time to jerk off before school was getting tiring. Thankfully his Dad put an end to it this morning, shouting through the door, “Carl, get up! You’re gonna be late for school!” 

“I’M UP!” He shouted back, before shoving his face back into his pillow, it was far too early for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of angst makes me feel weird...


End file.
